


Seymour’s New Cellmate

by SEAMORE



Category: SCP - Fandom
Genre: Don’t do this, Joketext, M/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAMORE/pseuds/SEAMORE
Summary: Seymour, a murderer who’d been alone in his soundproof cell for quite a while, finally gets a new cellmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all...  
> I’m very sorry.  
> Second and last of all...  
> This isn’t canon.

Gurgling sounds.  
Joey felt utter disgust for his new cellmate, who was bending in front of a toilet seat. He could hear the guy gulping and sucking on the water.  
Eventually, Seymour gagged. The gurgling became more intense.  
Joey sighed, grasping on the other’s collar and pulling him backwards. He gasped for air, coughing.  
“PHEEW!” Seymour laughed, his fringe wet from the toilet water. “I was really thirsty!!”  
“You’re a fucking moron,” Joey responded. Was that really going to be their routine together?  
“Check this out, Joey! HhhAAaaAhhHhh~!!” He exhaled right next to Joey’s face, a little bit of toilet water visible inside his mouth. His breath was... awful.  
The poor guy pushed his face away, audibly disgusted. “Fucking nasty, brush your damn teeth! It smells like-“  
“SMELLS GOOD, EH??!” Being the polite wanker Seymour is, he interrupted Joey’s speech. “Are you thirsty, honeybuns...?!”  
“I was. I was, and now I wanna throw up. God, your breath smells like shi-“ He was cut off once more, now by being yanked closer by his shirt.  
Seymour fucking... he started french kissing Joey, spitting out the remains of the toilet water inside his mouth as he made sure the aussie didn’t have time to say a word. Of course Joey pulled away quickly, but completely out of his composure, coughing and gagging as he tried to push off the foul-minded fellow to no avail.  
“TASTY!” Said Seymour, a wide smile spread across his face. He kept a tight grasp on Joey’s clothes, who was desperately attempting to slither away.  
“N-“ Poor guy could barely say a word before throwing up, his incapacitated movement causing his shirt to get messy. The acidic mixture of his lunch dripped down his neck, the sudden smell causing him to gag even harder as he tried and tried to free himself from the grip.  
Seymour leaned closer, slowly dragging his tongue across Joey’s neck to get a bit of the liquid for himself.  
Joey shut his eyes, trying to fight off his gag reflex, finally coming to the realization that if he were to escape - he would be caught again. And no one would hear him.  
“Ahhhh...” The taller man made a noise without closing his mouth, vomit clung onto his tongue as he licked up to Joey’s cheek, spreading it across his face.  
He trembled, trying to avoid Seymour’s close grip. He wasn’t sure if he was getting cold, or if Seymour was just... too warm.  
Eventually, Seymour’s gag reflex acted up too. But who said he’d fight against it? He threw up right inside Joey’s ear, pouring onto him a cursed stir that smelled even worse than the other.  
Joey gagged helplessly. The warm, thick liquid dripped slowly under his clothes as he fought back against puking once more, struggling to do so.  
Seymour bit his ear, drooling on the other’s shoulder, as if bathing him in puke wasn’t enough.  
“Ahhhhh~” He exhaled. “I feel all tingly inside!!”  
“Please... please stop,” Joey could barely slur out his words, wincing.  
“Come on, Jo! You enjoy it as much as I do!!” He leaned even closer, breathing heavily, just so that his victim would struggle. Once his objective was achieved, he suddenly let go, making Joey accidentally slam himself against the wall, head first. Dizzied, the brunette still attempted to charge at his cellmate, who gave him a punch in the gut so strong that the air escaped his lungs.  
“Gh-“ Joey clenched his teeth, grasping tightly on Seymour’s fists as he approached, to no use as his head was bashed against the wall.  
“I want to hear you scream,” Seymour said.  
“H-HELP ME!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!” He screamed with all he had left, in the hopes that somehow someone would hear him through the 10-centimeter-thick wall. “PLEASE, HELP ME!!!” There was no response. “Please...”  
Seymour had the widest grin on his face. It was almost as if Joey had forgotten that he was covered in puke, struck by a fear he’d never felt before.  
“Shhhh, shhhh...” He gently, slowly dragged his fingers across Joey’s stained cheek. His hand trembled, due to such a tight grasp against it. “Oh Joey... we’re gonna have so much fun!”


	2. Bro Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour wants to perform his classical bonding ritual with his new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s not much to say, except that I may or may not regret this deeply.

Joey trembled, gazing fearfully into his cellmate’s animalistic stare.   
“Oooh, you’re so strong!” Said Seymour, looking at how shaky his hands were, as the brunette squeezed his wrists so tightly he could feel his pulse. “Mmm... But I’m stronger!” He pulled an aikido move, twisting Joey’s hands and grabbing them instead, pinning him against the wall.   
Joey, at that point, was breathing heavily through his mouth to attempt avoiding the awful odor of stomach acid and digested food. Of which he was covered in. “Please, I just- I’m tired...” He mumbled, looking down at himself, and then upwards once he came to realize such a mess he was into.  
“Oh, no no!! It’s still early! As cellmates, we have to bond!” Seymour smiled, letting go of Joey’s hands to head towards the bed, searching for something under it.   
“What... what do you mean?” Joey rubbed his wrists, confused, yet terrified; frozen on his spot, having no clue what he should do to escape. Or... should he just not?  
“Ah-ha!! You’ll love it, I’m sure!!” He took out, simple as that, a cup.   
“What is... what are you going to do with that?”   
And then he took out what looked like a surgical knife, except poorly carved and rusty.   
“O-oh god. I don’t want to know what that’s for!” Joey’s voice trembled slightly as he attempted to appear fierce.   
“The cup? Ah, don’t worry!! We’ll use the shank, first!” He got up, approaching the shorter male pressed against the wall.  
“No! That’s not-“ Again, he couldn’t finish his phrase, pulled in to the middle of the cell. More like shoved, actually, as he stumbled.   
“Kneel!”  
“No?! I don’t get why-“ Seymour swept his feet off the ground, making him fall, and hit his chin. Ouchie.  
“If you resist, Joey, I’ll bend your dick like a pretzel and eat it!” He chuckled, kneeling in front of his cellmate and yanking up his hair so he’d do the same.  
Joey huffed, smacking Seymour’s hand off his hair once he kneeled, crossing his arms. Reminder that he was still severely nauseous. “Fine. Fine! But I’m not getting past my comfort line!” Still, he had this thing for appearing fearless.  
“Ahahah, don’t worry!! This is a bro thing! A ritual I like to do with new friends, y’see?!” He’d placed the cup in front of them both.  
Joey could finally see where that was going.   
“I go first! Ahhh, I can feel my blood rushing in another direction!!” Seymour began unzipping his pants. What was he doing?   
The other attempted to look away, but it was quite hard. That was a joke. What the actual fuck... was he getting into?  
Seymour then had his dick in one hand, and his poorly made knife in the other. He pressed it to the head, and slowly made a slit through the skin. That guy probably circumcised himself alone. “MhahhHHH~!” He almost came. Like, without barely doing anything; blood rushed down his hand, and he breathed heavily. “Now, Joey! Do you milk, or do you bleed first?”  
“I-“ Joey looked mortified.   
“Are you nervous? That’s okay!! I’ll do it for you~!!”  
“NO, NO! I’ll do it myself, I will!”   
“Oh, so brave!! But it’s fine, I know just the way!” He placed his bloody hand on Joey’s shoulder, giving it a light pat.  
“I c-...” Joey looked down for an awkward moment. “I can do it myself!”   
“Shhh, you’re trembling! Listen...”  
“...Eh?”   
Seymour suddenly unzipped Joey’s pants. Joey panicked.   
“NO NO LET ME DO IT I-“  
“Stay. STILL! Do you want to get your dick chopped off?! Even though that’d be nice... for me.”   
Joey gulped, shutting his eyes. Maybe it wasn’t so bad...? He did have masochistic tendencies, what if...  
Seymour suddenly grabbed on Joey’s shaft and made a quick slash on it. He screamed.   
“There... perfect~!!”   
Joey’s eyes filled with tears, curving his spine as he placed his hands on the ground, whining softly in pain. Blood dripped from the tip of his length, and he trembled.  
“Mmheheheh!! Delicious, isn’t it?!”  
Joey couldn’t bring himself to talk, wincing. Seymour yanked his head up and pushed him.  
“Kneel... watch me...!”   
He kneeled up, a stream of tears dripping down his cheek. It stung...  
Seymour had his throbbing bloody erection in his hand once more, and began jacking off. He moaned in pain, but was obviously enjoying it.   
Joey was horrified, and couldn’t even move; let alone touch himself.   
“GaHAHAHhh~!!” Blood squeezed through Seymour’s fingers once he spilled his seed into the cup, blood boiling through his urethra. It HURT, and he gasped. “If you won’t do it, Joey, at least drip your blood into it! Really, it’s all I ask!”  
A glimpse of hope met Joey’s eyes, and he did as his cellmate’s request. That could be the end.  
“Awesome!! We’re bros now! Isn’t that cool?! That’s about the ritual!” Seymour laughed as he began pissing into the cup. God, he’s disgusting.  
“Now drink it.”  
“W-what?!” Dreams crushed.  
“Okay, if you insist!! I’ll try it before you, just a sip so I don’t get too carried away~!” He grabbed the cup.   
Joey was... really grossed out.   
Seymour took a sip... and threw up inside the cup. Then he drank it again. “Mmmm... delicious!!”   
Joey gagged.  
“It’s your turn!”  
“I-I’ll pass...” Joey zipped up his pants, blood from the slit staining his crotch.   
“I said... it’s your TURN!” Seymour punched Joey’s chest.  
“AH-“   
As Joey opened his mouth, Seymour threw the stir into Joey’s mouth. Not capable of holding it in anymore, Joey bent forward and threw up again, gagging so hard he could barely breathe. Taking that opportunity, the devilish mindfuck grabbed at Joey’s hair and shoved his slit cock inside his mouth.  
“If you BITE me, Joey... I’ll make sure your to shove your eyes up your ass!” His smile widened.  
Joey sobbed, puking onto Seymour’s erection as it reached his throat; the stomach acid made the slit THROB.  
“GuhhHhhh~~!!” He wasn’t taking it out, holding onto Joey’s hair so tightly- he began mouthfucking him. Vomit and blood dripped from his mouth, and the taste was... horrible.   
Joey gripped onto Seymour’s pants, eyes shut from the agony and pure disgust. He didn’t have anything more to puke, but was gagging as hard as ever for obvious reasons. He couldn’t spit out his own vomit, and the metallic taste was bothering him. His throat... it hurt, and he was getting dizzy. Dizzy...   
Things were getting blurry.   
Seymour noticed his friend’s reactive systems weren’t working properly, so he pulled his head up.  
Joey wasn’t gagging anymore, and looked up at him with hazy eyes.  
“Joey?... Already so tired?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t take this seriously.
> 
> Eugh.


End file.
